


Balconies

by CousinGreek



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Apartment Life, Friends to Lovers, Gijinka, Humanized, M/M, Neighbors, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinGreek/pseuds/CousinGreek
Summary: "He's very polite and tends to keep to himself, so don't feel offended if he makes no effort to welcome you to the building.”





	1. Moving Boxes

The last of his dinnerware had finally been stowed away into one of the wooden shelves hanging over the counter. As eager as he was to go ahead and assign everything to its new home, carrying heavy boxes and furniture up three flights of stairs was exhausting. They both could only do so much in one day.

Sonic sighed as he gave his back a well needed stretch. Tails had thankfully put some new sheets on his mattress for him to rest on once he was finished. He ran a hand through his long faded blue dye job and snapped the strands back up into a top bun tight enough to stretch the skin of his face.

The complex was much different from his old rural shack of a house. After years of living on the same old road in the same old town and working at the same dead end skate shop, he finally scraped up enough to rent his new place in the heart of the city. Trading serene green pastures for bustling cars and neon lights was sure to be a culture shock, but the price was decent and he was ready for his new adventure. Besides, he always got bored of the same scene after a while.

Sonic opened the next box labeled as bedroom miscellaneous items, to his delight, and grabbed the bulk of extra blankets and sheets before kicking the cardboard across the length of his small studio. The shower running in the one room of his place reminded him of Tails’ presence. To leave a labor-intensive job early to scrub tiles and porcelain on his hands and knees was a labor of brotherly love if Sonic had ever seen one. As for now, he himself would work on stocking his new bachelor pad’s pantry with unused boxes of instant rice and cans of chili.

A small thump above him quickly reminded him of his new living situation. The lack of privacy was something he could handle. Neighbors were something he would need to adjust to. As far as he knew, he only had three: two above and below, respectively, and one to his right.

The first thing Sonic got upon his arrival was a mailbox key. After unloading the last trip of his belongings from his clunker of a 2005 Mazda 6, the small metal box allotted to him was investigated. He made his way into the lobby of his new building and scanned the rows for his number. He paid little mind to another man who had been fingering through envelopes and junk pamphlets.

And then he noticed the keys inserted into the box next to his.

302.

Sonic looked back to where his keychain was dangling.

301.

Besides dark hair and a comfortable athletic outfit, the stranger was still unknown. Sonic just hoped he wasn't the noisy type.

He opened the next box of kitchen staples to organize into bottom drawers before his friend emerged whilst wiping the recurring dew of sweat on his forehead.

“Bathroom’s clean.”

Sonic gave a sympathetic smile.

“Thanks, bud. Couldn’t have done it without ya’.”

“It’s nothin’. We should celebrate your first night in your new place.”

“How about I order a pizza?”

Tails lit up at the mention of food. He was still a broke college kid after all. Sonic grinned and ruffled his mop of blond hair.

“I’m gonna go run down for my wallet. Take a rest.”

The younger gladly took his suggestion and flopped back onto the small tattered couch they originally struggled to fit through the door. Poor kid would wear himself out if it meant helping a friend. Sonic tucked the envelopes under his arm and started down the stairs of his complex. His wallet was found under more items he had yet to lug up, but there was no harm in letting them wait until the morning. Being the speed junkie he was, he couldn't help but notice a slick motorcycle two spots down from his own as he made his way toward the leasing office.

A small chime alerted the front of his presence and Sonic made his way over to the employee working the afternoon shift. He recognized him as the same one that had showed him his current place and handed him the key the day before. Said employee’s attention was averted from his novel to the new tenant.

“Is everything going well with the new place?” he asked warmly.

Sonic gave a nod in response.

“Yeah, it's perfect. Thanks again, Espio. Mind sending this back out for me?”

Espio accepted the parcels and slipped them into a box out of sight before turning back.

“Anything else I can help with?”

“Maybe you can tell me about my new neighbors.”

“You’re in 301?”

Sonic nodded again and Espio hummed.

“Well, 302 is the home of a long-time tenant of ours. He's very polite and tends to keep to himself, so don't feel offended if he makes no effort to welcome you to the building.”

Well that was assuring. Still, some neighbors were better than none to him. New neighbors were an opportunity to make more connections to his new city life.

“Good to know.”

He parted with a small thanks and wave and quickly trotted back up to his apartment, eyeing the door next to his with curiosity.


	2. Peace Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Sonic moves into his new apartment in the big city and learns a bit about his new neighbor.

For a little studio apartment right on the edge of downtown Westopolis, the included amenities were well worth the price Sonic was paying each month. The former tenants had done their best to clean before moving out, but they still left behind remnants to be taken care of. Besides the bathroom, he had now scrubbed, mopped, scoured, and dusted every inch of his new resting spot. His dishes were clean and placed neatly in his lined cabinets, his washing machine and dryer were sanitized and running a load of worn jeans and band t-shirts, and his decorations were proudly hung on the walls surrounding his open floor plan.

Everything but the balcony was spotless. Since the rainy season had come and gone, the abandoned addition was in need of a tough cleaning, and Sonic was on the job.

He slid the glass door shut behind him and set down his mop bucket overflowing with suds. Come to think of it, the balcony must have never been used by the past tenants. The cobwebs and mildew he rubbed away looked like they were left for years. Well, all the hard work would be worth a nice sun bath in the afternoons. Ripped old shirts worked themselves between iron bars to restore them back to their original black shine. Stained washcloths rubbed caked smog out of the divots of the beige paneled flooring. It was looking better already!

He worked diligently to scrub his little floating paradise back to dignity and brainstormed the possibilities for the near future. Maybe he could get a little grill out here and have a cookout. Or even better, he could hunt down some local yard sales and load up on cheap lawn chairs to set out for his friends. Either way, he couldn’t wait to get beer drunk and host parties again like he once did in his previous home.

A door slid open. He had given Tails a spare key, but it wasn't like him to not shoot a text before visiting. Further digesting the noise, the sound was much too distant to be his own.

Upon turning his head to the source of the sound, his heart pounded in his ears. It was _him_ _!_ That hot neighbor he saw at the mailboxes! Or at least, that's what Sonic hoped. He could only make out so much through the dense foliage of cascading potted ivy and tall ferns along the edge of his balcony.

Sonic tried his best to continue as if his mystery man wasn't there, diligently returning back to cleaning the rest of the bars. Maybe if he just sat there quietly, he would go away and leave Sonic to fan his warmed cheeks without possibility of being caught.

He took a chance and glanced back up to see his neighbor diligently feeling along the inside of each pot and tipping a small can as needed into each plant. Attractive _and_ he liked gardening? If he was good at cooking and had some volunteer hours under his belt, that would put him in first place for perfect man. What if he was good with kids too? Would he even want kids? Damn, Sonic didn’t even know if he was into guys. No he had to be; he had small gauges and helix piercings. There was no way he wasn't at least bi.

A soft thump startled him out of his daydreams.

“Omega, no!”

A bush of black fur was now perched curiously next to his pile of discarded rags. Sonic shifted his gaze back to the balcony opposing his and was finally able to see his neighbor poking his head over the foliage. He was _much_ more attractive than he originally thought. He blamed it on trying to satisfy his already high expectations, but the stranger’s tanned skin glowed beautifully in the evening rays that washed over the city. His eyes were absolutely piercing, framed underneath by weary dark crescents.

The cat, his neighbor’s cat, continued to headbutt Sonic’s leg until rewarded with soft scratches to the back of its ear.

“I'm sorry, he likes to introduce himself.” the stranger apologized. He disappeared for a moment and returned with a small bag of what Sonic presumed were treats. Omega leapt back onto his owner’s platform, slipping behind terracotta and claiming his prize. Sonic brushed it off and returned to rinsing the grit from his washcloth in hand.

“You new?”

His gaze was brought back to the stranger now leaning over the gated partition to watch him work. Espio's definition of a loner was pretty broad if this was the type of interaction he was getting. He narrowed his eyes but nodded and tucked the confusion away to the back of his mind.

"Yeah, I just moved in Tuesday.”

He was cut a sly grin in reply. Fuck he’s _gorgeous_.

“Saw all the boxes outside. Figured it was about time for someone new. I'm Shadow.”

_'Well, Shadow, care to show me around the city sometime after dinner?'_

"Nice. I'm Sonic."

Shadow finished watering his dry pots before slinging Omega over his shoulder and opening his door once again with a sigh.

“Welcome to the complex, Sonic.”

“Thanks! It was nice to meet you and, uh, you too Omega.”

He watched his new acquaintance retreat back inside his studio before releasing the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. What were the odds of moving in next to someone like that? He tried not to get too ahead of himself. They just met, after all. The first plan of action was to become friends, then he could allow himself to daydream about asking him out. After a handful of more dirtied rags, the balcony was finished and ready for action. He looked back over to his competition with a wipe of his brow.

"Welcome to the complex, _indeed."_

* * *

Sonic scratched at the itchy polyester fabric of his company polo, cursing himself for not taking the push cart with him. The industrial size jug of antifreeze was making his arms ache as he padded across the blisteringly hot tarmac. He wouldn't blame the rubber soles of his shoes if they began to melt. Who the hell decided to make their supply shed on the opposite end of the property anyway? He hurried back into the main lobby and plopped the container down next to his desk to quickly pick up his phone ringing off the hook.

“Metropolis Mechanics, please hold.”

He didn’t wait for an answer before pressing the first line and providing a chipper, “This is Sonic” before typing away into his desktop’s appointment sheet.

Customer service was a dreadful profession, but he never shied away from a challenge. Being the only secretary for the shop was exhilarating. Most of it was the same old phone answering, telling customers where to sign, running out to the nearby auto shop to pick up whatever parts Tails needed, and so on. When it came time for annual inspections, he gladly took to helping run through checklists in the back. Wave, the owner, pitched in to help at the front when she wasn’t conducting her two other shops in town.

He was the only receptionist for the shop in the off season, which was right now. He only knew the basics of car repairs and the machinery was simple enough that he felt competent in explaining problems to his clients. Anything past tire rotation belonged to his little brother’s realm of knowledge. Still, he never minded getting grease over his arms and oil smeared on his face if it meant getting out from behind his cramped desk.

The door chime tugged Sonic out of his lull and he paused his search through used cars on other dealership sites. A familiar woman approached his desk with a smaller spitting image of herself in tow.

Sonic gave a toothy smile. “Hey Vanilla, here to pick up?”

“Hopefully, yes.” the mother replied softly.

He leaned back to the cork-board behind him and plucked her key off of the completed job side of tacks, grabbing her summary of services and placing it between them.

“All that really had to be replaced were the front two tires. It was almost time for your next oil change too, so I personally took care of that no charge.”

He suddenly faked a surprised gasp, like he did every time he encountered the duo, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Is that...little miss Cream?”

The young girl squeezed her stuffed rabbit tight and giggled in response. As Vanilla wrote out her payment to the shop, Sonic motioned her over and pressed a finger to his lips. He watched her eyes widen when he opened his topmost drawer. He popped open the baggie full of candies he kept sacred for slower hours of work.

“Take one for Cheese too.”

She gave her shy thanks and took a peppermint before clinging to her mother’s dress again.

Vanilla slid the paper back over to him with her check and folded her own copy to place in her purse.

“Thank you both so much. Tell Miles I said hello.”

“Will do. I’ll see you two around!”

Upon their departure, Sonic took to slipping into the back garage with the massive container. He approached his younger adoptive brother, amused with the show he was putting on while leaning far into the engine bay of an old pickup truck before getting his attention.

“Here’s the coolant. Vanilla says hey.”

Tails muttered a hasty thanks without skipping a beat. The beat up old clunker had been sitting in their shop for the past two days now. It proved itself to be one of the most difficult projects of the year so far, needing tune-ups from the headlights to alternator. The work put in would no doubt give handsome monetary compensation, but Sonic was always worried of Tails running on fumes to finish something.

He leaned against the door of the truck and flicked one of the front body panels.

"Taaails, take a break."

"In a sec, I need to insulate these wires."

Sonic continued his tapping for a full minute before he was met with an annoyed glare.

"What?"

"You may wanna wash your face."

Sonic keeps a lookout to the lobby as the younger of the two scrubbed his face of grease with a towel and tossed it over his shoulder. He gave Sonic an expectant look, waiting for the new story of the day that was obviously more important than his job.

“So, I cleaned my balcony yesterday and this cute little cat jumped over next to me. Guess whose cat it was.”

“Who?”

“The hottie I saw at the mailboxes my first day here. His name is Shadow.”

He wanted his attention so bad for that? Tails rolled his eyes and shook his head. He rummaged through his tool kit for wrench attachments after switching the hydraulic lift to life and raising the truck.

“Have you even talked to him yet?”

Sonic moved away from the vehicle and looked back again to the still empty lobby.

"Oh yeah. Dude, he’s ripped. He has wavy black hair with red low-lights and he _gardens_. What more could I want?”

The younger brother shrugged indifferently. He never liked to put a damper on Sonic's excitement, but he really couldn't care less about this neighbor guy when this truck would take at least another day to have a slipping transmission repaired.

“Okay, good for you then.”

The truck came to a halt and Tails fished his rolling cat out from under a nearby desk with his boot. Usually supportive, he just wasn't in the mood to hype his big brother up about a potential boyfriend. He took a seat and began working on loosening the hubcaps of each wheel.

“Look, all I’m saying is that he has 2 helix piercings. I got my ears pierced when I came out. I’m telling you, I have a chance.”

He watched his younger brother point to his eyes before rolling them back into his head again dramatically.

"You see how this is happening? That means stop gushing to me about your dream boat and let me work."

“Dude, he rides a Harley.”

“Oh wow! You memorize his license plate too?"

Sonic waved him off before hearing the distinct sound of the front door chime again. He noticed the familiar face waiting in the lobby as another regular to drop off for a routine oil change and rotation. With Tails being so busy, it could only mean Sonic would be responsible for the task, which also meant more chances to annoy the hell out of him.

His luck this week just kept getting better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short for now, but I have a lot saved up for this fic to put out soon. As a reminder, I thought a setting like this would be best if the characters were humanized.


End file.
